The invention relates to a device for concealing or camouflaging a loudspeaker or similar apparatus. Loudspeakers are usually rather unattractive when placed in a bookcase or on a piece of furniture, such as a desk.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide means for simply and artfully disguising a loudspeaker.